Talk:Free Birds/@comment-27509289-20170618023030
"Free Birds" (2013) Review- Supersamus's Quick Reviews Free Birds is a 2013 computer-animated film released by Reel FX. It is their first animated film, as before this they would do spin-off works based off other animated movies/tv shows. Within this movie's release, it would receive negative critical acclaim, heavily criticized for its stupid premise, annoying characters, cheap animation, poor writing and a HORRIBLE ending, although some critics mildly praise it for its decent humor and Jake. What do I think of the movie? Let's find out! Story: 4/10 The entire premise of time-traveling turkeys trying to get off the Thanksgiving menu sounds stupid and overly exaggerated. It doesn't help either that the ending just SUCKS. Spoiler Alert: This is the ending. Reggie convinces the settlers that PIZZA IS A MORE SUITABLE FOOD THAN TURKEY. OH MY GOD. WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL? Fortunately, some of the humor is pretty good, and there can be some scenes with action. Unfortuanately, the story is weak, and the ending is just God-awful. Animation: 5/10 Nothing too good, it's just alright. First off, the backgrounds don't look that appealing. They look rather simple and cheap. Though there are a couple of exceptions, like the forest, the travel pod and the lab, but otherwise, the backgrounds look dull. The designs aren't as bad as Escape from Planet Earth, but they don't look cool or striking and like AniMat said, every turkey looks the same with a minor difference (Reggie and Jennie almost feel like they are the same character.) The character animation is alright, and the textures are nice as well as the effects, as well as there being one or two worthwile scenes, but there are some scenes where the animation feels unfinished, and the movie only looks good on 1080p HD. So, just get the Blu Ray if you don't wanna suffer through the DVD. (Oh, and by the way, the Reel FX logo and the Relativity logo look WAY better than the actual movie.) Characters: 4/10 Simple and forgettable, characters like Reggie and Jennie are basic and stereotypical characters that we've all seen and know before. The human characters are bland and boring, plus the fact that the turkeys are the ones who contribute to the story. But if there are some characters that don't suck, one would be Jake, a likable sub-protagonist who has an interesting backstory but just butts heads with Ranger like AniMat said. I guess S.T.E.V.E. is pretty funny, but the Pizza Dude is EXTREMELY forgettable. Not only does his name suck, but he has little to no contribution to the story, AND he's just flat-out STUPID. In all, the characters are underdeveloped and weak, but some can show light. Overall: 4/10 Free Birds escapes total stupidity by a hair thanks to some funny moments, likable sub-protagonist and okay animation, but the stupid concept, annoying characters and a terrible ending make this a turkey of a movie. Just watch the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special instead, because the story is way better, the animation is way better, the characters are way better, everything about it is way better than THIS.